weegee_robo_blast_2fandomcom-20200215-history
Weegee Robo Blast 2 Zones
These are the list of all of the Zones. GREENFLOWER ZONE: Considering Al Qaeegee and Playhouse Disney's invasion has just started, the zone is relatively free of any robots, but that still doesn't mean you have time to enjoy the lush landscape. Features waterfalls, hidden caves and plenty of fauna, at Act 1 you are at the 2D section, at Act 2 you entered into the frozen tundra of GFZ1 and Act 3 you are at the second beta version of GFZ1 which has original textures and beyond from Act 3. GREENFLOWER CITY ZONE: After dealing with Flick, You entered into the rebuilt Greenflower City, It is captured by Bubbles, defeat him to re-capture the city. TECHNO HILL ZONE: This was once a beautiful landscape, but has been mostly tainted by Scootch's chemical factory, pumping out slime. The factory was abandoned after Playhouse Disney and Al Qaeegee's unsuccessful invasion, but has since come back to life! Watch out for the machines inside the factory, and the chemical dumping which is taking place outside. DEEP SEA ZONE: Weegee and friends stumble across some ruins, which have been flooded, partly by nature and partly by Doris digging away for the Chaos Emeralds. Be wary of water traps which can threaten to drown you! MINE MAZE ZONE: Following Doris's trail from the Deep Sea Zone, you come across one of Billy's new mines. Sadly, Billy (Flick's cousin) is not happy with your presence and the mining robots have turned their attention to you. Watch out for some more unstable parts of the mine and the robots and Al Qaeegee Members. CASTLE PINCH ZONE: Emerging from the mines, Weegee and friends must launch a full-scale assault on this castle and defeat Pinch, who is residing in the lower levels. Not only her castle guarded by a huge wall and valleys, but Pinch has laid several traps inside that will catch you off guard! ROCKY MOUNTAIN ZONE: Having escaped from Pinch's castle, you come across a huge mountain. While Weegee must find a way to scale this, Weegee's friends can use their abilities to the fullest. Be careful not to enjoy the scenery too much, as there are plenty of falling platforms and obstacles. ARID CANYON ZONE: Having escaping the Rocky Mountain of Munchy, you come across a huge canyon which is guarded by Jelly. While Weegee must find a way to cross this, his friends can use their abilities to the fullest. Be careful not to enjoy the scenery too much, as there are plenty of falling platforms and obstacles as in Rocky Mountain. RED VOLCANO ZONE: Finding Playhouse Disney and Al Qaeegee's robots and members entering Ricky's Volcano, you follow them to investigate what's happening. Rather than worrying about Ricky's traps here, you should be more concerned with the deadly lava, that threatens to rise without warning. BLUE MOUNTAIN ZONE: After escaping Ricky's Volcano you enter into the Snowiest blue mountain of Kip, there are a lot of robots he has in this mountain. DARK CITY ZONE: You've finally reached the heart of Wally's operations, however the robot denizens are less than pleased to see you. Wally's security is pretty tight, and will certaintely slow you down as you try to board the Grand Poodleship, Along with Eubie he is also boarding the Grand Poodleship. GRANDPOODLE SHIP ZONE: Now Weegee and friends has entered the Grandpoodle ship, and he must make his way to the control room to divert the course to Buttership Zone, where he can stop Butter's plans. But first, he has the small matter of dealing with the security system and defeating Ostie and Boostie and Eubie. BUTTERSHIP ZONE: Now Weegee and friends has entered Buttership, and he must make his way to the control room to divert the course to the Peanutrock, where he can stop Peanut's plans. But first, he has the small matter of dealing with Butter and another race with Eubie. PEANUTROCK ZONE: You've finally arrived at the Peanutrock Zone. Who knows where is Peanut, Xullgee and Eubie in here? Except for a few surprises, maybe. SPRINGIN' AROUND ZONE: After the battleship landed safely, you arrived at the SRB2 Xmas Level, there are lots of springs in this zone. BLUSTERY DAY ZONE: After springing at the last zone you are in a blustery day today because there are fans for you to get into higher places easier. SNOWY MOUNTAIN ZONE: You entered into another mountain, this mountain is thinner than Rocky Mountain and Blue Mountain and quite difficult and more open and some rooms are less cramped than Halloween Zone. GLEAMING GLACIER ZONE: You entered into a cave that is icy, the ice is quite a hazard because it is slippery. CAVEEGEE BASE ZONE: You had entered into Caveegee's Base, there is nothing else about it. WAYNE ARENA ZONE: You have to fight with Wayne at some acts at this zone. CLOSE CORNERS ZONE: The zone is quite smaller than other zones and makes a resemblance with Doom stages. CHRISTMAS FACTORY ZONE: You had entered into a Christmas Factory of Plankteegee. SNOW VALLEY ZONE: You have entered into a snow valley which is quite hilly. XMAS SHOWDOWN ZONE: You have a showdown with some Al Qaeegee members and Playhouse Disney members. EMERALD COAST ZONE: You entered into Emerald Coast Zone which is quite sandy. WEEGEE'S NIGHTMARE ZONE: Strange and outrageous things happen in Weegee's Nightmare. MOBIUS AIRPORT ZONE: You reached Mobius Airport Zone looks like Al Qaeegee and Playhouse Disney Army had built this airport and toned security level too much and has allowed Crawla Commanders and Officers guard the Disney Junior Ship they is boarding, try and board his ship after dealing with the security. DISNEY JUNIOR SHIP ZONE: Now Weegee and friends has entered Playhouse Disney Ship, and they must make their way to the Disney Junior Universe, where they can stop Disney Junior's plans. PLAYHOUSE DISNEY SHIP ZONE: Now Weegee and friends has entered Playhouse Disney Ship, and they must make their way to Playhouse Disney Universe, where they can stop Al Qaeegee's plans and Playhouse Disney's plans. But first, Weegee has the small matter of dealing with Sqeegee. PLAYHOUSE DISNEY TERMINAL ZONE: You landed at the airport of Playhouse Disney, you have to reach to the Hundred Acre Wood Zone. Hundred Acre Wood ZONE: You reached the enchanted forest called the Hundred Acre Wood it was peaceful once but now a stronghold of Omegaweegee. HIGGLYTOWN ZONE: You reached Higglytown Zone, the citizens of Higglytown is quite dangerous. KIP'S CIRCUS ZONE: You had entered into Kip's Circus there are cannonballs and missiles and more springs than Springing Around Zone and more Detons than Techno Hill Zone. STARLIT HIGGLY ZONE: It's getting to night at Higglytown, there are more missiles than Dark City and Twinkle guards this zone along with Jelly and clones of Higglytown Heroes characters. Category:Weegee Robo Blast 2 Pages